


Prowl's dare

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [150]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Prowl starts his dare...with Jazz's support!





	1. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl starts his dare...with Jazz's support!


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far so good?


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz has some cereal for Prowl to try...


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl tries cinnamon rolls...


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl can't take much more!


	6. Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over! And Prowl couldn't be happier!


End file.
